


without your love i'll be so long and lost

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: les générosites en amour se payent cher [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Pidge finally gets a day off, so she decides to spend it in bed.





	without your love i'll be so long and lost

Pidge’s eyes flutter open as the sun begins to rise, like they do every day. She turns to press a light kiss to Shay’s forehead and is halfway across the bedroom before she pauses. Her work was finished yesterday and she doesn’t have to go in until tomorrow. Pidge smiles happily and quickly slips back under the covers. Shay lets out a little sigh, eyes opening into little slits as she looks down at Pidge. Pidge murmurs an apology for her cold feet, snuggling back into Shay’s side as she feels her eyes begin to slip shut.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/doomedprophett/)   
>  [instagram](http://instagram.com/thedoomedprophet/)


End file.
